


Drabble #6 – "Don’t tempt me." / "Bite me." / "Eat me."

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday List, Cunnilingus, Drabbles, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia tries to have sex with Stiles after their unexpected first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #6 – "Don’t tempt me." / "Bite me." / "Eat me."

**Author's Note:**

> A little smut for the lovely Julie, toonobleforanger on tumblr. Her birthday was yesterday and because my wifi wasn't working, I only posted it on tumblr for her last night. I'm posting on my other pages today.
> 
> I was only gonna use one of the sentence starters she chose, but I decided to play with all three. Set after their senior year, on summer break. They’re both single.
> 
> I’m not entirely happy with it, but I’m still getting around writing smut. I hope you like it.
> 
> Happy birthday, sweetheart :)

“Don’t tempt me!”

Lydia glares at him - at his back really, because he refuses to acknowledge her advances - as he tries, rather unfruitfully, to read the bestiary. They’re sitting in his living room, Stiles taking advantage of the large dining table to spread all of his research, Lydia sitting on the couch instead, legs crossed because he won't help her with her _ache_. Stupid Stiles. "You can do that later. It's not like the bestiary has somewhere to go," she murmurs playfully. "I, on the other hand, might."

Stiles looks at her over his shoulder. She chooses that exact moment to uncross her legs and cross them the other way. Stupid Lydia. "Then maybe you should. We've discussed this, Lydia."

"No, we haven't," she quips rather unpleased. Literally. "You made a decision and won't let me have a say in it. _I am not_ okay with that."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, lowering his head. "Yeah well, it's all you're gonna get."

"Stiles-"

"You know what?" he bursts, turning on his chair until he's facing her, tired of this. She's been trying to get to him for almost three hours now. It’s getting ridiculous. "You had years. _Years_ , Lydia, of me pining over you when you could easily get me. Now we have sex one time, _one_ ,” he raises his index finger to prove his point, “a month before we have to part ways and you're doing this? Are you kidding?"

Lydia gets up, unaffected by his words. He’s been pulling this card all month. “Stiles, I-”

“Don’t you fucking get up, Lydia. I told you we’re not doing this.”

She stays on her feet. “And I told you it isn’t a big deal.”

Stiles huffs, turning to the table again and determined to ignore her the best he can. “We’re not having angry sex again.”

“It wasn’t like that.”

He fidgets against one of his notebooks. “I was angry, you were angry, we had sex. It was our first time and we fucking had angry sex, Lydia. We’re not discussing this.”

She takes the four steps that were separating them, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Stiles, we were battered. We were frustrated and we dealt with it. It wasn’t angry sex.”

They’d come home from their last battle, all too tired with everything that life and the supernatural keep sending their way. Before they knew, by themselves at his house for the night, Stiles was pinning Lydia against his mattress, fucking her with abandon.

He thinks he overstepped his boundaries by being rough with her like that; Lydia thinks it was one of the best fucking experiences of her life. Pun intended.

It’s been a month, and ever since then Stiles has been doing what he can to keep things between them civil, friendly. Lydia, however, has been hinting at wanting to repeat it. Stiles doesn’t know what to make of that. He brushes her hands away. “For the love of god, Lydia, either you’re here to help me or you’d better just go.”

“Why? Am I making you frustrated?”

“YES! Now would you just… Sit or something,” he tells her, disconcerted because she’s getting what she wants.

She _tsks_ just to annoy him further. “You’re no fun.”

“Bite me,” he mumbles to himself, picking up his pen and scribbling a note on the bestiary.

He’s been tense ever since it happened and she’s only managed to make out with him twice in the meantime and only out of a lot of persuasion because he feels guilty. She’s told him repeatedly that it wasn’t abusive whatsoever, she’d been very much into it and so had he, in the moment. It certainly made up for years of buildup and sexual frustration between them. Still, it can’t even compare to the words they shared after, promises of love and companionship when they were already too beat to fully comprehend what they were saying.

She’s been choosing to focus on that instead, but Stiles is still upset that he didn’t get to have their first time in a way, she figures, he has imagined for years. She understands that, but it doesn’t make her any less in love with him. Or less horny, for that matter.

She figures this could be her golden chance to try it again for today. “What?”

“I said _bite me_ , whatever. Now are you gonna help me or what?”

_Oh_ , she’ll help him, alright.

Lydia doesn’t even hesitate in getting closer to him and leaning down, placing her lips on his neck, biting and sucking softly, just enough until she knows it’ll bruise. Stiles manages to keep his mouth shut, pursing his lips for his moan not to come out but he can’t help the way his eyes flutter closed.

“Please don’t,” he whispers weakly. Who’s he kidding anyway? He’s been wanting this ever since he had her for the first time. Hell, even before that. “Lyds, I-”

“Shh.” She brushes her fingers along his collarbone leaving her hands on his neck, moving around him until she’s straddling him on the chair. Stiles reluctantly distances himself from the table to make some more room for her.

She doesn’t let him speak, her lips crashing on his quickly as if afraid he wouldn’t let her. He replies slowly, his fingers running down her silky hair until they settle on her waist as their mouths move in sync. “Lydia…”

She rests her forehead against his and cups his cheeks, their lips brushing when she speaks. “Stiles, it wasn’t angry sex. I was frustrated, you were frustrated, and it’s okay. I told you it was okay. The fact that I want to have rough sex with you again doesn’t change the fact that I want you, period. And I’ll have you however I can.” On the bed, on the floor, on his desk, against the wall, in the shower, slow sex, rough sex, normal sex, lazy sex… She’s not picky.

He kisses her this time, all too lovingly because it’s all he’s ever wanted from her. God, he wishes their first time would have been different. “I’m sorry. I just-” This they have talked about. Because they’ll be parting ways for college soon, Stiles has been insisting that they shouldn’t do anything because they’ll be heartbroken by the end of the month. “I don’t want it to be any harder than it’s already gonna be.”

Lydia thinks differently. “We still have a month.” A kiss on the corner of his lips. “A full month of talks,” a kiss on his cheek, “sex”, a kiss on his jaw, “and dates.” Her lips find solace on his neck and Stiles tilts his head slightly, giving in. Like he ever stood a chance. “We can have a month full of fucking dates, Stiles, and I want that. Whatever comes next, we can figure it out.”

“And then what? The month ends, we don’t see each other for months in the best of scenarios… What are we supposed to do with that?”

She pecks his lips again. “We’ll figure it out,” she repeats. “I want this. Don’t you?”

“Nah,” he replies sarcastically. “Why would I-” She grinds down her hips. He moans this time. “Fuck. Stop tempting me, dammit!”

“Not until you’re doing me.”

He takes it as a challenge but fuck it, he’ll just tease her a little bit until they can’t take it anymore. “You might wanna go sit over there and make yourself comfortable while I decide on it,” he tilts his head to the couch, “I might take a while here.”

Lydia takes it as a challenge as well. He doesn’t really know what he’s in for. “You know what?” She gets up from his lap and smiles down at him deviously, an idea on her mind. “I’m gonna do just that.”

He watches her sway her hips until she’s sitting down on the couch again, then turns around to try and focus on the bestiary a little bit more. Like he can concentrate on anything but Lydia right now.

She doesn’t make it easy for him in any way. A minute into their shared silence and she shoves something at Stiles’ head. He finds it’s her blouse. “Lydia, what-” he pauses mid-sentence, looking over his shoulder to find the strawberry blonde pulling down her skirt. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable,” she replies nonchalantly. “You said you might take a while so…”

“Really?”

She starts taking off her heels, blushes under his lustful gaze as she’s left in her red lacy bra and matching panties. “Really.”

He groans but turns to the table again, determined to ignore her for a little while more. “Suit yourself.”

Just what she wanted to hear. “Okay.”

The next four minutes are spent in silence, Stiles pretending he’s paying any attention to what he was supposed to be doing, instead daydreaming of that night they shared in his bed a month ago. He’ll never live that moment down.

A hum brings him out of his reverie, but instead of searching for the source of the sound Stiles looks down, finding his jeans all too tight because of his wandering thoughts. He wonders what Lydia will think of it if he does nothing about it.

She surprises him though. He hears the same sound again, just a little louder than the first time, and turning around on his chair once more he finds that is coming from Lydia. Lydia, who took off her underwear. Lydia, who’s lying down on his couch, strawberry blonde curls splayed around her like a halo.

Lydia, who has her hand in between her legs, obscene sounds coming from her mouth in low murmurs and in between pants, eyes closed and head pushing back against the arm of the couch.

Lydia, masturbating.

Without him.

How fucking dare she?

She pays him no mind, two fingers circling her clit just the way she likes, her free hand moving up to cup one of her breasts, pinching at the nipple gently. It almost leaves him undone right there.

He clears his throat and Lydia opens her eyes, licking her lips. “Having fun?” he asks, eyebrow raised, mouth dry.

“Oh, yes.” She fucking smiles at him, one finger running down her slit to her entrance. “Doesn’t it show?”

He  scowls. “I fucking hate you.”

“Funny. I’d think you’d hate to fuck me, but someone obviously disagrees,” she chuckles, looking down at his erection, growing more apparent.

He blushes, more so when she pushes one finger inside of her, biting on her lower lip. “It’s involuntary,” he defends. “Nothing I can do about it.”

“I’m pretty sure there are many things you can do about it,” she teases. “Now are you gonna join me or will I have to do everything myself?”

“You’re doing such a good job, Lydia,” he mocks. “Keep up the good work. I’ll be right here.”

“There’s nothing I can do to change your mind then?”

She adds another finger, her thumb working against her clit. Stiles swallows thickly. “Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Nothing you can say can make me chang-”

She looks right at him. “Eat me.”

His heart stops beating. “W- What… What did you say?”

“Eat. Me.”

Their eyes don’t leave the other for a few seconds, their minds running a mile a minute. “Did you just…?”

“Stiles, I swear to god, if you’re not on your knees in five seconds, I’m leaving.”

He has the audacity of waiting until the remaining second to get up from the chair and make his way to where she is, obediently falling to his knees. Lydia adjusts on the couch so that she’s leaning against its back, legs wide open for him. She stops moving her fingers when his hand stops her.

“Lydia, what are we doing?” he asks seriously because he knows that once he’s in, there’s no coming back from it.

“I don’t’ know,” she answers honestly. “But I’d like to find out, whatever time we have to do it.”

He takes a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

She nods, for once, almost shyly. “Yes.”

He moves so quickly that she could have never seen it coming. One second she’s sitting on the couch, shamelessly open to him, the other he has scooped her up and all she can do is hold on to him as he carries her to his bedroom. He mutters under his breath “ _What the hell where you thinking?_ ” and “ _My dad could have walked in on us_ ” all the way upstairs. She laughs freely.

He settles her on his bed, kissing her before anything else. Lydia holds on to the kiss, making the most of it. When they part, their pupils are almost completely dilated, breaths a little uneven, hearts beating fast in anticipation.

He pushes her down on her back gently, grabbing a pillow that he places under her to give them leverage. He doesn’t need to part her legs; she does it for him. He settles himself on top of her, kissing from her lips down to her neck, collarbone, chest, stomach until he’s too close to her center.

He kisses her inner thighs then, reveling in the way he looks up at her to find Lydia biting on her lower lip, looking down at him. Kneeling on the foot of the bed, he waits until Lydia nods at him, one of her hands finding his hair and tugging at it gently in encouragement.

She’s already wet and he feels himself getting uncomfortable on his jeans at the sight. Stiles unbuttons them, pulling them down to his knees so that he’s free to touch himself too. His dick twitches as Lydia props herself on her elbows to watch him eat her out.

His first lick his tentative, parting her lips to give her more sensation and spread her wetness, the tip of his tongue gently flicking against her clit once.

Lydia almost loses her strength and falls straight down to his bed right then, but she’s determined on watching him. It turns her on. “Good. Just like that,” she murmurs.

He repeats the movement a few more times before starting to try and spell out the alphabet because it’s the first time he’s ever tried this. Lydia is far more responsive than he ever thought she would be, moaning and whispering encouraging words, swearing when he sucks on her clit from time to time.

It turns him on.

Soon enough, one of his hands his down his boxers.

He stops eating her out from every few minutes, looking up at her to see how wrecked she is, how wrecked he’s made her. She chastises him for ever stopping at such a time of need.

He kisses her inner thighs before continuing, applying more pressure than the last time, Lydia grinding her hips more intently than before. Eventually, Lydia gives in and falls flat on his bed, her hands finding purchase on his hair, inciting him further, pulling him closer to where she needs him.

When she tells him she’s close, Stiles focuses on her clit, forgetting all about himself. Lydia rewards him by moaning louder than before, just the sight of him between her legs more than enough to do it for her. When she tilts her head to the side in pleasure and one of her hands lets go of his hair to grip at his sheets, she notices how hard he is.

It’s all it takes to have her curling her toes, arching from the bed and alternating between murmuring his name and _fuck_ constantly as she comes. Stiles helps her through it, kissing his way up her body when she’s blissed, finished for the time being, kissing her on the lips hard and filthy just so that she can taste herself.

Lydia only deepens the kiss, pulling him down until he’s completely on top of her. Stiles holds himself up on his forearms when she’s breathless, gasping for air. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she replies amused, happy, so fucking happy.

“You totally need to stop tempting me,” he says goofily.

Lydia laughs, beaming as she cups his cheeks. “You’re right. It’s really not working.”

“Not at all,” Stiles chuckles, kissing the tip of her nose, then her lips again. “Wanna keep going?”

She breathes out against his lips. “Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review :)


End file.
